1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to bone plating systems and, more specifically, to a plating system for fractures of the distal radius.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Fracture of the distal radius frequently occurs in humans. Such fractures are commonly treated using standard immobilizing cast techniques. Problems associated with such casts including the failure to secure the fracture result in a relatively high rate of deformity, pain, and prolonged disability. External fixation devices utilizing bone pins are used to treat severe distal radial fractures. However, complications, including infection at the pin track sites, joint stiffness, etc., can occur with external fixation devices. Another method used to treat distal radial fractures include surgically exposing the fracture and then using plates, wires, or other internal fixation devices to fix the fracture. However, such internal fixation methods often require a secondary surgery due to tendon irritation and wear caused by the internal devices.
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,120, issued Apr. 9, 1991, discloses a bone fixation set for the treatment of distal radial fractures. The set includes a plate having conuntersunk bone screw holes and a bland constructed for placement in the capitate of the radius.
Medoff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,839, issued Aug. 3, 1999, discloses an implantable element for fixation of one or more fractured bone fragments to a stable bone fragment. The element includes a pin plate which is fixed to the stable bone fragment by one or more screws, and one or more pins for passing through the pin plate and loose bone fragments, and into the stable bone fragment.
Carter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,128, issued Aug. 10, 1999, discloses a orthopaedic template system for use with a low profile radius plate.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. For example, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a distal radial plate including a longitudinal segment having a proximal end and a distal end, and a transverse segment having a lateral end and a medial end with the distal end of the longitudinal segment attached to the transverse segment intermediate the lateral and medial ends of the transverse segment to form a T-shape, with the longitudinal segment having a plurality of spherically recessed holes and having a slot with a proximal end and a distal end, with the distal end of the slot having a spherical recess, with the proximal end of the slot having a beveled edge which converges distally with the spherical recess of the slot, and with the transverse segment having a plurality of spherically recessed holes.